Le chasseur de vampire
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Une vampire décide de travail dans le monde des humain. Malheureusement, se sera de courte durée.


Le chasseur de vampire

L'histoire commence dans un bar populaire, où l'ambiance bat son feu. Une jeune femme commençait, ce soir-là, à y travailler. Le patron l'avait engagé malgré son manque d'expérience et sa grande timidité. Selon lui, sa beauté physique, lui rapporterait gros. Des cheveux d'ébènes accompagnés de courbes avantageuses et finalement de magnifique yeux bleus...plus d'un homme tomberait sous son charme.  
Une autre fille lui avait prêtée des vêtements plus "appropriés" pour se travaille et lui montrait comment faire les divers "drink" qu'elle devrait servir. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Maya. Elle avait les cheveux rouge et les yeux bleus. Et surtout...n'avait pas peur de montrer ses "atouts" féminins.

Maya : Bon maintenant comment on fait un "Sex on the beach"?  
Hinata : Tout d'abord du "schnaps", puis de la "grenadine", du jus d'orange et je fini avec le jus d'ananas.  
Maya : Bravo, t'apprend vraiment vite. Maintenant tu peux aller remplacer Temari, son quart vient de finir.  
Hinata : Heu...d'accord.  
Maya : T'inquiète, si il y a un problème tu viens me voir.

Hinata alla rejoindre Temari qui était en pleine discussion avec un brun aux cheveux attachés en une couette.

Temari : Mon quart fini, tu veux faire quoi Shikamaru?  
Shikamaru : J'ai cours demain à 9h.  
Temari : Et alors?  
Shikamaru : J'aimerais dormir au-moins 6h cette nuit.  
Hinata : Tu peux y aller Temari...je te remplace.  
Temari : Tu es sûre? Je peux rester quelques minutes avec toi si tu veux.  
Hinata : Non ça ira.  
Shikamaru : Bon tu viens, il me reste une heure avant de rentrer.  
Temari : Ok j'arrive. Alors bonne soirée la nouvelle.

Puis elle parti avec le brun, se chamaillant et se bousculant à tout bout champs. La plupart des clients allaient voir Maya pour lui piquer une petite jasette, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hinata. Mais ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'un homme dans la cinquantaine vint s'assoir devant elle.

L'homme : Du saké ma jolie.  
Hinata (prend une bouteille) : Ce sera 8$.

L'homme lui tendit l'argent en la reluquant. D'une certaine façon, Hinata était soulagée, il ne lui avait pas demandé quelque chose de trop dur, mais son regard la mettait mal à l'aise.

Maya : Hey Jiraya.  
Jiraya : Quoi?  
Maya : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit par rapport à tes regards pervers sur les barmaids?  
Jiraya (s'en allant) : Je m'en souvient pas.  
Maya : C'est ça. (à Hinata) Fait pas attention à lui, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles, mais ne te sautera pas dessus pour autant.  
Hinata : D'accord.

Puis, elles retournèrent à leurs clients. Aucun autre accident du même genre n'arriva. Mais vers deux heure du matin, un homme de forte corpulence lui déposa un billet de 100$ sur la table. La jeune femme resta figé à la vu du gros billet. Maya s'était retournée vers elle au même moment.

Maya : Choji.  
Choji : Oui Maya.  
Maya : C'est une nouvelle.  
Choji (regarde Hinata) : Oups désolé j'avais pas fait attention.  
Maya (vint au près d'Hinata) : J'avais oublié de te dire que lorsque ce cher Choji vint au bar et il dépose un billet de cent devant une barmaid, t'as qu'a lui donner un verre, une bouteille de "vodka" et une autre de jus d'orange.  
Choji : Et je me fais le mélange moi-même.  
Maya (sort les bouteilles) : Parce que s'il fallait le servir toute la soirée, ben...tu passerais vraiment toute ta soirée avec lui.  
Hinata : (prend un verre) : D'accord.  
Choji : Et tu t'appel...  
Hinata : Hinata.  
Choji : Enchanté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme roux entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers Maya. Il était tout habillé de noir, avait les yeux verts et un tatouage sur le front.

Maya : Salut Gaara. C'est quoi les nouvelles?  
Gaara : Plutôt mort.  
Maya : Bon quel remontant tu veux frangin?  
Gaara : Du "gin" et je suis pas ton frangin.  
Maya : Pour moi Temari est comme ma sœur, en conséquence t'es comme mon frère.

Gaara : Pff...Tu finis dans combien temps?  
Maya (regarde sa montre) : Encore une heure.  
Gaara (lui tant un papier) : Tu peux me chercher des info sur lui?  
Maya (regarde le papier) : Oui je peux.  
Gaara : Je me demande encore pourquoi tu refuses d'entrer dans la police?  
Maya : Parce que je préfère être barmaid et de te fournir des informations.

Le jeune homme lui sourit, fini son verre et s'en alla. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bar. Maya se dirigea vers Hinata.

Maya : Bon on va fermer dans 15 minutes.  
Hinata : Ok. Tu travailles pour cet homme?  
Maya : Gaara? Non pas vraiment. On a fait nos études ensemble.  
Hinata : Et t'as préféré travailler ici plutôt que d'être dans la police?  
Maya : Et oui, chacun ses goûts. Bon je vais te montrer à fermer.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fermé, elles se séparèrent. Hinata retourna chez elle.

Hinata : _Pitié qu'Hanabi m'est couverte._

La jeune femme passa dans plusieurs ruelles sombres, puis par le cimetière. En général, une femme seule aurait eu peur, mais pas elle. Car Hinata est un vampire. Et oui. Elle avait décidé de se fondre dans le commun des mortelles en travaillant dans un bar. Mais elle devait le faire dans le dos de son père, qui était contre le fait que l'héritière des sang-pur, travaille avec de simple humain. Sa sœur Hanabi la trouvait courageuse pour sa par. Pas parce qu'elle défiait leur père, mais bien parce que c'était risqué. Les chasseurs de vampire, il y en avait partout et ils ne sont pas toujours facile à reconnaître. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'antre des Hyuuga, Hinata se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et y retira ses lentilles de couleur. Maintenant, on pouvait voir ses yeux blanc, si caractéristique des Hyuuga. Après quelques minutes, elle sortie et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, mais elle n'y était pas.

Hinata : _J'espère que père ne lui a rien fait._

La jeune vampire se dirigea donc vers la grande salle. Elle resta pétrifié à la vu de son cousin étendu sur le plancher. Un trou béant sur la poitrine.

Hinata : Que c'est-il passé?

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

Hiashi : Hanabi t'expliquera.  
Hinata : Mais...  
Hiashi : Et on reparlera de ta promenade plus tard.  
Hinata : _Il l'a découvert._

Hanabi prit sa grande sœur par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Hanabi : Il a été attaqué par un chasseur.  
Hinata : Neji c'est fait prendre?  
Hanabi : Oui. Il nous a dit que c'était une femme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus.  
Hinata : Et c'est arrivé il y a combien de temps?  
Hanabi : Une quinzaine de minute.  
Hinata : Il y a pas d'autre détail?  
Hanabi : Oui. On a découvert que c'est une chasseuse de premier rang. C'est surprenant que l'on est pas autant entendu parler d'elle avant.  
Hinata : Comment ça?  
Hanabi : Parce que ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est dans le métier et que lorsqu'on lui donne un nom, elle trouve les informations et ne manque jamais ses victimes.  
Hinata : Et elle s'appel comment?  
Hanabi : Maya Foussa.

_Le lendemain_

Hinata marchait en direction du bar en repensant à sa discussion avec sa sœur.

Hinata : _Donc Maya est chasseuse, mais...ce gars Gaara...est policier...probablement qu'il ne le sait même pas...en même temps, il lui a demandé des informations sur une personne...probablement que c'est sa façon pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son travail de chasseur et que..._  
... : Salut beauté.  
Hinata (sursaute) : Maya.  
Maya : Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.  
Hinata : Oh j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
Maya (curieuse) : Et tu pensais à quoi?  
Hinata : Euh...à ma dispute avec mon père.  
Maya : Comment ça?  
Hinata : Il n'aime pas le fait que je sois barmaid.  
Maya : À le rabat-joie. Bah...mon père ma fait la même remarque...tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs.

Et leur discussion se continua ainsi jusqu'au bar et une bonne parti de la soirée. Mais la soirée tourna mal pour Hinata, lorsque Gaara refit surface. Encore une fois il alla voir Maya et lui demanda des informations sur une personne. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux à la vue du nom...et de la description physique.

Maya (li) : _Femme, taille moyenne, vingtaine, cheveux noirs. Hinata Hyuuga._ (pense) _Non c'est pas vrai...c'est complètement impossible...elle ne peut pas être un vampire._ (haute voix) Désolé je peux rien pour toi sur ce coup.  
Gaara (complètement surprit) : Quoi?!?  
Maya (plus bas) : Je ne peux pas le faire.  
Gaara (sur le même ton) : Pourquoi?  
Maya (triste) : C'est mon amie.

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement à cette réponse. Et Hinata n'avait pas manqué une miette de cette échange.

Hinata : _Je suis fichu, c'est moi qu'il cherche. Je dois partir toute suite et ne plus revenir...Mais non. Si je sors, c'est sûr que je me fait tuer. Mais je fais quoi maintenant?_

À se moment-là, Gaara laissa tomber son verre qui se cassa sur le comptoir et se coupa la main. L'odeur de son sang vint rapidement au nez d'Hinata. Celle-ci commençant à sentir ses crocs sortirent paniqua.

Hinata (en partant) : Je vais au toilette Maya.

La jeune femme courue le vite qu'elle pu et s'enferma dans une toilette. Elle suffoquait. Elle n'avait toujours pas bu de sang aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour elle, le fait qu'elle s'éclipse aussi rapidement, avait mit la puce à l'oreille de Gaara. Ce dernier déboula dans les toilettes des filles et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cabine où se trouvait sa proie. Il n'eu pas une once de pitié de la voir suffoquer, et même que s'était pire pour elle depuis qu'il était entré.

Hinata (d'une voix faible) : S'il vous plaît partez.  
Gaara : C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir travailler chez les humains. Beaucoup trop de tentation.  
Hinata : J'arrive à me contrôler.  
Gaara : Un vampire qui se contrôle? J'aurai tout entendu.  
Hinata : Je n'ai jamais mordu d'humain.  
Gaara : Comme si j'allais te croire.  
Hinata : Je ne bois le sang que de ceux de ma famille.  
Gaara : Foutaise.  
Hinata : En 40 ans...(respire difficilement) Je n'ai mordu que des vampires de ma famille.  
Gaara : Donc vous êtes l'héritière des sang-pur. Ce sera juste mieux si je vous...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car Hinata avait fini par ne plus contrôler son envie de sang et s'était jetée sur lui pour boire son sang. Mais à la surprise de Gaara, elle ne le mordit pas. Elle se contenta de boire à partir de sa blessure. Après quelques gorgées, Hinata s'éloigna de lui, une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux était terrifiés par son acte. C'est seulement à la vu de son expression, que Gaara comprit son erreur. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de mordre quelqu'un, mais l'odeur du sang sur sa main avait fini par la rendre folle. Hinata resta pétrifié quelques secondes, puis parti en courant, laissant Gaara en état de choc contre les éviers des toilettes. Hinata sorti du bar par la porte arrière, mais se fut sa grande erreur. Plusieurs chasseurs l'attendaient déjà. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la vampire réussit à éviter toutes les attaques, mais elle fini par être touché au bras droit et s'écrouler sous la douleur. L'un des chasseurs allait la tuer, lorsque Gaara sortit à son tour du bar.

Gaara : Arrêtez!  
Chasseur : Quoi?!? Mais je croyais qu'on devait l'éliminer.  
Gaara : J'ai changé d'idée...vite une excuse...on va la garder prisonnière.

Tous les chasseurs parurent déçu, mais ne répliquèrent pas. Hinata fini par s'évanouir et ne su pas se qu'il se passa par la suite.  
Elle se réveilla dans une cellule humide, les poignets attachés. En relevant la tête, elle vit dans l'ombre une personne qui l'observait.

... : Enfin réveillé.  
Hinata : Gaara?  
Gaara (s'avance) : Oui.  
Hinata : Pourquoi les avoir...  
Gaara : Empêché de te tuer? (signe de tête d'Hinata) J'ai fait une erreur.  
Hinata : Comment ça?  
Gaara : On m'avait dit que tu avais tuer plusieurs personnes.  
Hinata : Quoi?  
Gaara : Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout le contraire.  
Hinata : Qui?  
Gaara : Je ne connais pas son nom, mais il a de long cheveux noirs et la peau blanche.  
Hinata (paniqué) : A-t-il des yeux de serpent?  
Gaara (surprit) : Oui, mais...  
Hinata (murmure) : Orochimaru.  
Gaara : Tu le connais?  
Hinata : Ça fait plusieurs siècles qu'il essaie de détrôner mon père.  
Gaara : Des siècles?!? Mais...  
Hinata : Et non je n'ai pas seulement 20 ans, j'en ai 80.

Les yeux de Gaara s'ouvrirent deux fois plus.

Hinata : Nous vampires sommes immortelles et arrêtons de vieillir lorsqu'on atteint l'apparence de 20 ans.  
Gaara (murmure) : Détail que j'ignorais...  
Hinata : Et Maya?  
Gaara (la regarde) : C'est elle qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur. Tu devras la remercier.  
Hinata : Pourquoi?

Flash Back :

_Hinata parti en courant, laissant Gaara en état de choc contre les éviers des toilettes._  
Après quelques secondes, Maya arriva en courant dans les toilettes et fini par remarquer Gaara près des éviers.

Maya (paniqué) : Est-ce que ça va? Elle t'a mordu?  
Gaara (absent) : Non.  
Maya (encore plus paniqué) : Elle est où?  
Gaara (toujours absent) : Parti.  
Maya (panique totale) : Mais elle va se faire tuer.

À ses mots, Gaara parti en courant.

Fin Flash Back

Sur le coup, Gaara n'avait pas comprit sa réaction. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il comprenait mieux. Se sentiment qu'il ressentait, était le même que celui qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque les lèvres de la vampire c'était posées sur sa main. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.


End file.
